Say Ok
by MustLoveTakuya
Summary: Kari ponders her relationship with Davis. He's changed a lot, but is still the same old Davis. Daikari songfic to "Say Ok" by Vanessa Hudgens.


A/N: Okay, this is my first Daikari!!!! Thanks for checking it out. I really appreciate it. It's a songfic to "Say Ok" by Vanessa Hudgens. I hope you like it! It's one of my favorite things i've ever written. I really loved writing this. The characters are older in this than they were in Adventure 02. And also, in this fic, I'm picturing them with the animation from the movies and not the show.

Disclaimer: I'd be lying if I said I owned Digimon. Which really sucks, because I wish I owned Digimon. But you know, things would've been a lot different if I owned Digimon. First of all, there'd be no-- well, you should probably read the fic before I get into another one of my rants. And I don't own "Say Ok" either.

* * *

Our relationship had changed so much.

He used to be that obnoxious boy, always fighting to be in the foreground. Dying to be noticed. Annoying, but a great, true friend. The leader of us Digidestined, always determined.

And Davis was still obnoxious, still fighting, still annoying, still the leader, still determined.

But he was more now.

I walked across the sand, flip flops in hand. My head was down as I observed the grains of beach under my bare feet.

I looked up. The sky was getting darker. The sun had just barely set, so the blue was not navy yet, but a glowing cerulean that was blunt, but beautiful nonetheless.

The ocean was in sight. Its shade mirrored that of the sky's.

I laid down on the downward sloping bed of sand, pillowing my head with my jacket. Though the temperature should have logically made me cold, I was not. The stars were shielded by an armor of clouds, so I couldn't admire their beauty. Instead, I chose to gaze upon the abstract formings of the clouds.

Everyone argued that T.K. and I were perfect for each other. And that was exactly the problem. We were _too_ perfect, and it bothered me that we belonged together so well. After all, light and hope go hand-in-hand.

But who said love had to be perfect?

I made imperfect angels in the sand with my body, because I have been marveling at imperfection more and more lately.

I thought about Davis. Both he and I were so different now.

_You are fine, you are sweet_

_But I'm still a bit naïve with my heart._

I wasn't sure how I felt about him anymore. He was a friend. A very, very good friend. But I couldn't help but feel that we were somewhere in between the lines of friendship and romance.

_When you're close, I don't breathe_

_I can find no words to speak, I feel sparks._

But who knew what he was feeling.

My friends would probably be wondering where I was. All the Digidestined had been watching one of Matt's concerts. I stayed for most of it, but…it got stuffy in there. So I left alone to get a breath of fresh air.

_But I don't wanna be into you_

_If you're not looking for true love._

I heard quiet footsteps approach, muffled by sand. He sat down next to where I lay.

"I noticed you'd gone off somewhere," Davis said.

I didn't sit up. "How did you know where I was?"

"You love it here," he answered. There was a ring of finality in his tone.

"Am I that predictable?" I inquired.

"No," he assured me, "I just know you."

_No I don't wanna start seeing you,_

_If I can't be your only one._

I finally lifted myself from my jacket. Davis' legs were stretched straight out in front of him, as were mine. I scooted into the space between his legs and relaxed against his body. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

As I said, We had blurred the drawn, defined lines between friends and lovers.

Physical contact between Davis and I was now nothing. We had shed those barriers a long time ago. We were technically only friends, though friends don't really keep so close to each other. We held each other in ways that only couples did, but it wasn't a big deal for us.

_So tell me,_

_When it's not alright, when it's not okay,_

_Will you try to make me feel better?_

_Will you say alright? Will you say okay?_

_Will you stick with me through whatever?_

_Or run away?_

I leaned my head back against his chest, and he glanced down to meet my eyes. "I love this weather," he told me. "There's some mystery about the clouds that excites me."

I didn't answer, but closed my eyes. Davis put a hand on top of my head and rested his chin on it.

_Say that it's gon' be alright,_

_That it's gon' be okay._

_Say Ok._

"Are you tired?" he asked.

"Kinda," I responded.

"You should go to sleep, then," he said.

I smiled softly. Davis was always one for the apparent, logical answer. "But I'm with you," I countered.

"And that matters, why?"

"Because it would be time wasted," I finished.

"I'll still be here when you wake up," he assured.

_When you call, I don't know_

_If I should pick up the phone, every time._

"Hmm," was my answer. I thought about how content I was here. I was _being_ with Davis. Just simply, really, _being_ with him. And it made me happy.

I knew that much, at least.

_I'm not like all my friends_

_Who keep calling up the boys,_

_I'm so shy._

I wondered what the others were up to. Mimi was probably flirting with some random guy. A stranger, or Matt, or Tai, or maybe even Izzy or Joe. She was up front that way. In addition, I wondered what would happen if I loved Davis. I giggled slightly as I imagined just randomly telling him I loved him right now, even if I wasn't sure if it was true. What would be his reaction?

That was a solemn thought. It vanquished the laughter that had crept up in my throat.

Was I just a game to Davis?

_But I don't wanna be into you,_

_If you don't treat me the right way._

_See, I can only start seeing you, _

_if you can make my heart feel safe._

I decided to take Davis's advice, and settled more comfortably into his lap for a good rest. Captured by unconsciousness, my eyes weighed heavy as my eyelashes met.

Davis had kept his promise. He was there when I woke up.

"What time is it?" I asked him.

"Near midnight," he answered. "When you fell asleep, it was around six. You slept for a good six hours."

"My parents are going to kill me," I said.

"Tai knows I'm with you," Davis comforted.

_When it's not alright, when it's not okay,_

_Will you try to make me feel better?_

_Will you say alright? Will you say okay?_

_Will you stick with me through whatever?_

_Or run away?_

I tilted my head back to look up at him. I was still nestled in his lap. "Tai really trusts you now, doesn't he?"

"Yeah. It came on kinda sudden, you know? He realized one day, just…that I could take care of you."

Was it a blessing, in a way?

Nah. Couldn't be. Besides, when did all my life suddenly revolve around Davis?

_Say that it's gon' be alright,_

_That it's gon' be okay._

_Don't run away._

_Don't run away._

"Davis?" My head poked up inquiringly.

"Yes?" he responded.

I continued, "I want to ask you something."

"Yes?" He repeated.

"When did you get over your crush on me?"

"Umm…" He looked unsure for a moment, and then a light flickered in his eyes. He smiled softly and said. "Maybe…about a month ago."

_Let me know if it's gon' be you._

_Boy you got some things to prove._

So it was true. I was nothing of a deeper meaning to him. I was sad to find that this disappointed me greatly; guess I was to end up with T.K. Just perfect, literally.

_Let me know that you'll keep me safe._

_I don't want you to run away. So,_

_Let me know that you'll call on time._

_Let me know that you'll help me shine._

_Will you wipe my tears away?_

_Will you hold me close and say…_

"Yeah, maybe it was a month ago," Davis went on, "when I realized I love you."

Yes! I was celebratory. The endless tornadoes of interrogation had whirled themselves out of my head.

_When it's not alright, when it's not okay,_

_Will you try to make me feel better?_

Yes.

_Will you say alright?_

Yes.

_Will you say okay?_

Yes.

_Will you stick with me through whatever?_

Yes.

_Or run away?_

No.

_Say that it's gon' be alright,_

_That it's gon' be okay._

_Say Ok._

_Don't run away._

_Don't run away._

"I hope that doesn't make you uncomfortable," Davis told me evenly.

"No," I replied.

"Then, what does it make you?" He continued on.

I paused and thought for a bit. "Agreed."

"And just what is that supposed to mean?"

I rolled off Davis's lap and onto the midnight sand. Balancing my weight, precariously and disoriented on my forelegs, I knelt facing Davis. I was muddled. "It means, you stupid boy, that I just might love you too."

_Say that it's gon' be alright,_

_That it's gon' be okay,_

_Don't run away._

_Will you say Ok?_

Without looking at him, I steadied myself into my feet, and walked to the edge of the water. Stepping into the cold freedom of small waves, I waded deeper slowly. Good thing I was wearing shorts.

_Say that it's gon' be alright,_

_That it's gon' be okay._

I splashed my face gently with the salt-filled liquid. Then, I turned back and made to rejoin Davis on the beach.

"So, you love me?" he asked.

I plopped down beside him, sand fastening itself to my wet legs. "I could ask you the same question," I countered.

His hand wound its way into mine, and I relished the feel of how they fit very nicely together, but didn't melt into one, like T.K.'s and mine.

And somehow, finally, he was kissing me. When we broke apart, he asked, "What about T.K.?"

I kissed him again softly, and asked in return, "Remember that girl Catherine?"

Davis nodded, and I mirrored his action. I said, "I think he can manage."

We both smiled.

* * *

A/N: The End! Yay! I hope you didn't mind the slight bit of T.K./Catherine at the end there. I felt bad for T.K., and I didn't want anyone to get the impression that I was bashing his character, because I totally wasn't. I'm really sorry if it seemed that way, no offense to anyone. Anyway, please please please **REVIEW!!!!!** It really means a lot.


End file.
